The Best Summer Ever
by Wendarno63
Summary: Harry Potter is bored one day and meets up with the Twilight bunch. Then they decide to let Harry into their Rockband band. Find out what happens in this hilarious adventure.


**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm writing this pretty late, and basically I was bored. Please enjoy. Or don't whatever, it doesn't really make a difference to me. Also, I don't know a lot about Twilight.**

* * *

**The Best Summer Ever**

If Harry Potter had known that today was going to be the weirdest he'd ever seen, he would have stayed in bed. This was saying something too because Harry was a wizard, which basically meant weird things happened to him all of the time. Ha woke up that morning and hopped out of bed. 'Good Morning Hedwig,' he said as he looked at his snowy owl sitting on his desk.

He dressed himself and headed down the stairs. Dudley was coming right behind him down the stairs, 'Get out of my way Harry!' He shouted down the stairs. Harry was genuinely afraid of what might happen next. Perhaps Dudley would throw himself at Harry, which could be disastrous seeing as he was the size of small whale.

Harry took the stairs two at a time. He rushed to get out of Dudley's way. He headed for the kitchen where the smell of bacon was coming from. He walked in and his uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia were sitting at the table. Vernon, was reading the paper. When Harry walked in the room, he didn't even notice. 'Good morning guys.' Harry said trying to be nice. As he thought, there was no reply. Harry grabbed some bacon, as Dudley sat down at the table. When Harry joined him, Dudley punched him in the arm and took his bacon. Harry, even though he was annoyed, knew that there was nothing that he could do. He decided just to leave, 'See you later, I'm going for a walk.' Again, there was no reply.

Harry stood up from his chair and walked to the door. He grabbed his jacket, slipped it on, and headed outside.

Harry was sitting on the swing set, swinging as high as he could, when three people came out of the bushes. There were two guys and a girl. The one guy was tall, Native American, and extremely buff. Harry could tell because the guy wasn't wearing a shirt. Harry couldn't help but stare at his perfect abs. He tore his eyes away finally to take a look at the other two. The other guy was taller than the first, had bronze hair that was perfectly sculpted, along with his chin. The boy was oddly pale though. He was dressed smartly. The last person, the girl, was shorter and had brown hair. The look on her face made it seem that she was in pain, and she was very twitchy.

She saw Harry looking at her and asked, 'Hey who are you?'

Harry jumped off the swing. He fell on the ground though, but got back up again. 'I'm Harry Potter, I live near here. I've never seen you around before, who are you?' He asked, brushing the dirt off of his jeans.

The abs guy said, 'I'm Jacob, Jacob Black. This is Bella,' He waved his hand toward the girl. 'And this is Cullen.'

The bronze hair boy looked at the Jacob guy with a hint of disgust. 'Hi I'm Edward Cullen. We were just out for a walk.'

Harry looked at Jacob and said, 'Why aren't you wearing a shirt? It's kind of cold out.'

Jacob replied, 'It's not cold for me because I'm so hot.'

Harry laughed at this, thinking that the guy was full of himself. 'You're not that hot,' He said jokingly.

Jacob looked offended, 'Do you want to go?'

Edward placed his hand on Jacob's chest, holding him back. 'Jacob, you don't want to hurt the little boy.'

'Little boy?' Harry asked, I'm not a little boy, and I could totally take you!' Harry ran at the Jacob guy and punched him in the chest. He heard a distinct cracking sound, 'Aaahhhhhhhhh.' He shouted, he voice raising an octave and lowering.

Bella stared at Harry. Harry, who was holding back tears asked, 'What?'

Bella replied, 'Your voice… it's like angels.'

Edward and Jacob looked at Bella. She looked at them too, 'Hey guys… are you thinking what I'm thinking?'

They both nodded and Edward said, 'Hey, Harry Potter, how would you like to join our Rockband Band? We had Justin Bieber but he hit puberty and had to kick him out of the band. So we've been short a singer ever since. Bella said she could play bass and sing, but she can't sing worth crap… no offense.'

Bella hung her head in shame, 'None taken…'

Harry Potter was stunned, 'What the hell is a Rockband Band?'

Jacob said, 'Only the best thing ever. It's this video game, where you play instruments, and it's just like a real band, but different, because you don't need any real skill to play.'

Harry Potter asked, 'When can we meet?'

Edward said, 'Being in an epic Rockband Band takes a lot of training. You can stay at my house if you want while we train you.'

Harry thought about this for a minute. First of all, these guys were complete strangers. He didn't really even like them. He didn't know them enough, heck he didn't even know how old they were. He wasn't sure what a Rockband band really was. It could be code for some Death Eater thing. But it was better than staying at the Dursleys so he said, 'Count me in. When do we start?'

Edward smiled, 'Let's go to my house right now.'

'How are we going to get there?'

'Hop on my back,' Edward said as he faced away from Harry.

'No dude! That's gay!'

'It's either that or ride Jacob here.' Jacob smiled at Harry.

'Can't I just walk?' he asked

'That's just boring… okay then fine…' Edward finished.

* * *

They had arrived at the Cullen's house, where Harry was greeted by Edward's family. Jacob was obviously not welcome but Edward pushed his nosy family members aside saying, 'Official Rockband business guys.' They made their way into the living room. There was a giant flat screen TV on the one wall. If Harry hadn't looked more carefully, he would've said the TV was the wall. Hooked up was a black box with a bright green light on it. In the room was a little drum-kit, two guitars and a microphone and stand. Jacob sat at the drums on a little stool, while Bella and Edward grabbed the guitars; Harry took his place at the microphone.

Edward turned the game on and said to Harry, 'Do you know any of these songs?'

Harry, who hadn't really listened to music said, 'No.'

Jacob sighed, 'It's alright I guess, All you have to do is read the words as they come on the screen and then sing at the right pitch. We'll put it on beginner to start.'

Bella asked, 'Can we play Detroit Rock City? I love that song.'

'Sure,' Edward said.

All of a sudden, the screen changed and three little tracks were on the screen, and a fourth at the top. The song started playing and words were coming across the screen. Harry tried to sing them.

feel uptight on a Saturday night  
Nine o' clock, the radio's the only light  
I hear my song and it pulls me through  
Comes on strong, tells me what I got to do  
I got to

Get up  
Everybody's gonna move their feet  
Get down  
Everybody's gonna leave their seat  
You gotta lose your mind in Detroit Rock City

It was like Harry was born to sing. He hit all the notes perfectly. Edward, who was playing on 'Expert Mode', was moving his fingers so quickly, that Harry couldn't see them clearly. Jacob was hitting the drums with such force, that Harry thought he would surely break them. Bella was just managing. She was playing on easy mode and she was also playing the bass. She wasn't very good at the game.

The song ended, and Harry felt alive, 'That's the most fun I've had all summer!' He exclaimed, 'Let's play again!'

Over the next few weeks, Harry had stayed with the Cullens. They didn't seem to eat, or sleep, which kind of put Harry on edge. Edward would bring Harry food three times a day. Other than that, they played Rockband. Harry had worked his was up from Easy mode, to medium, to Hard, and finally, he was at Expert level. It was true, as Bella had said; he had the voice of an angel.

* * *

The next day, Edward called a band meeting. 'Okay guys as you know, the annual Forks Rockband Competition is coming up. I just know we'll win this time. Even without Bieber, because now, we have Harry.'

Bella said, 'Yay! I can't wait to do it.'

The thing with Bella though, she just wasn't a good player. Harry decided to talk to Jacob and Edward about it. He pulled them aside one day and said, 'Hey guys. I was just thinking. Do we really need a bass player? I mean it's not that I don't like Bella; it's just that… she sucks. We won't be able to win the competition with her.'

Edward and Jacob both said, 'She's staying.'

'Why? Are you in love with her or something?'

Edward promptly said, 'Yes.'

Jacob said, 'No, I mean yes.'

Harry huffed, 'Fine! If she's in the band, I'm not. You'll have to find yourself another singer, because I quit!'

Then Harry left.

* * *

Harry was so mad that they chose Bella over him. 'I have an idea,' Harry told Hedwig, 'I'll start my own Rockband band and beat them. That'll show them that Bella sucks!' Harry quickly grabbed a quill and some parchment, and sent an owl to Ron.

_Dear Ron,_

_ How's it going? Listen, come over to my house. Bring Fred and George. I need your help._

_ Sincerely, Harry_

Harry attached the small letter to Hedwig and she flew away.

Harry opened his trunk and grabbed his invisibility cloak and put it on. He walked downstairs and headed outside towards EB Games.

When he got there, he was thankful that it wasn't crowded. He scanned the shelves for Rockband and an X-Box. When he had all the things he needed, he went back home.

He set all of the stuff up in his room, and wrote a letter, to the Dursleys about winning a competition, so that they wouldn't be home when Fred and George and Ron arrive.

He was all by himself at home, when he heard a knock on the door. He raced downstairs and opened it. Outside stood three boys with flaming red hair.

Harry grabbed Ron's arm and said, 'Let's get Rockbanding.'

It was a few weeks later and Ron, Fred and George had learned and mastered the art of Rockband. Ron played the drums, and Fred played the guitar, while George played the bass (Way better than Bella.).

* * *

They arrived at the annual Forks Rockband competition, where they signed up.

'Alright, what are your names? Ages? The name of your band? And the song you're performing?' A nerdy looking teen with acne over his face said, while sitting behind a desk.

They introduced themselves, as the boy wrote everything down. 'Our band is called The Wicked Wizards and we're going to perform Through the Fire and the Flames by Dragonforce' (AN: I'm aware that this isn't a Rockband song.) Harry Smiled mischievously.

The boy at the desk fainted at the hardcore-ness that was The Wicked Wizards. The boy spontaneously combusted as they walked away from him. With the added explosion, The Wicked Wizard's hardcore levels increases 30 fold.

They arrived at the stage, where Edward's band was just about to play. A young girl was standing at the microphone, she was obviously Harry's replacement. She said, 'Hi guys, I'm Justin Bieber and we're Girly Bloody Human-Wolves, and we're going to playing Paranoid by Black Sabbath.' She finished and hung her head.

Harry said, 'Huh, I though Justin Bieber would be a guy…'

The band started and Justin sang,

Finished with my woman  
'cause she couldn't help me with my mind  
People think I'm insane  
because I am frowning all the time

All day long I think of things  
but nothing seems to satisfy  
Think I'll lose my mind  
if I don't find something to pacify

They were doing pretty well, Harry thought. Except for Bella. She failed two times, and had to be saved by Edward. The song was over, and Bieber said, 'Thanks.' And then they left the stage, the crowd booing them off.

Harry passed Edward on the way up to the stage and said, 'I'll show you how a real Rockbander rockbands.' Then Harry hit his chest twice with his fist then stuck up his first two fingers at Edward. They took their places on stage and Harry shouted, 'We're Wicked Wizards and we're here to kick Edward's ass! Let's go!'

The song started and instantly, Fred was put to work. They were all playing on Expert Mode. The song lasted for seven minutes and some odd seconds. When the song ended, their instruments burst into flames. They couldn't comprehend the epicness.

The MC, walked up to them. His ears were bleeding from hardcore overdose. He automatically crowned The Wicked Wizards the champions, even though there were more contestants. Harry grabbed his microphone and yelled, 'Suck on _that_ Edward!'

All of a sudden, the door burst open and a very hot and smexy Damon Salvatore walked in and shouted, 'Yeah! Suck on _that_ Edward.'

In the blink of an eye, Damon was standing in front of Edward and then snapped his neck. Damon looked at Harry and said, 'Nice job by the way.'

Damon stepped over Edwards dead body, then shouted, 'Up, up, and awaaaaaaayyyy!' His feet burst into flames as he headed for the ceiling. He burst through and was gone with a twinkle.

Harry Potter jizzed in his pants and sighed, 'Best summer ever.'

THE END

:)


End file.
